Gallagher Girls X Blackthorne Boys
by goodestories
Summary: The Blackthorne Boys are back at Gallagher! Zammie, truth or dare, some civilian drama etc. Genuinely good grammar and spelling and the story is interesting. Probs gonna be updating every other day or smth like that... I don't own Gallagher Girls. Please read and review! Chapter 12 is now up, btw ! :))
1. Chapter 1 - Blackthorne Arrives

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (but I wish I did) ! Most of the story is in Cammie's point of view but I'll indicate if it's changed at some parts sooooo enjoy!**

* * *

Cammie POV:

Just to be clear, I told Macey that playing truth or dare would just end up getting out of hand. I expected something like this to happen. I told her we would get caught. So now you know why we are stuck cleaning Dr. Fibs' lab at two a.m. in the morning and why I am currently giving everyone the silent treatment.

 _~ flashback ~_

I flung open the door to the dorm I share with my four best friends, and dropped my bag on the floor.

"Okay," I said, waving my hands in the air excitedly and trying to get everyone's attention. "Guess what?"

"What?" Bex asked, looking up at me.

"OMG! Did you talk to Josh again, Cammie?" Macey asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"You got an A+ on the lab report for Dr. Fibs?" Liz asked hopefully.

"No, this is even better than all of that!" I sat down on Bex's bed and took a breath. "My mom just told me that-" I paused, glancing at each of my friends in turn.

"Cammie!" Macey tapped her foot impatiently.

"The Blackthorne Boys are doing a semester with us!"

"No. Way." Liz clapped her hands excitedly. "That's so cool! Jonas and I have to finish the discussion we started over summer on the chemical reaction of -"

Macey cut in, saying, "Cam, when are they coming?"

I took a deep breath. "Tonight."

Macey had us all gathered in the relatively small bathroom we shared to make sure we looked natural, but flawless for the boys. My mom had agreed to allow Zach, Grant, Nick, and Jonas to stay up late with us in our room tonight, so after the welcome back dinner, we would all head upstairs and catch up.

We wore minimal makeup, just some mascara and foundation Macey had insisted on us wearing to "brighten the glow". Instead of our normal uniform, we were allowed to wear our own clothes today, or at least the clothes Macey picked out for us, which in my case consisted of a baby pink crop sweatshirt with the words 'badass babe' in white print on the back, a white bralette, and a distressed light blue denim skirt. Bex wore a pair of black jeans, a white crop tee with the words 'cute af' written on the chest pocket, and an acid washed distressed denim jacket. Liz wore a blue lace up top and a white denim skirt, which Macey said "brought out the blue in her eyes". Macey looked like a damn model herself: wearing a red off - shoulder blouse with a black bralette and ripped black jeans. Personally, I thought she looked like a devil. A _hot_ devil, but still a devil

"Remember, don't act too desperate, okay?" Macey looked at me. "I'm telling all of you guys, but I'm really only talking to Cammie. Don't get too carried away. Play it cool."

We nodded, and Liz picked at her cuticles, earning her a ferocious glare from Macey.

Bex rolled her eyes, and opened our door, and we headed out to the dining hall with the other girls.

"I heard it's because we're doing a Cove. Ops project? That's why we have to come for dinner early," Anna Fetterman told Tina.

"No, silly," Tina ran a hand through her hair. "My sources tell me that we have _special guests_."

"What if it's someone famous?" Mick gasped.

I shot a glance at Bex, who, like me, was trying to stifle her laughter.

"Cammie!" Tina leaned over the table to talk to me.

"Tina!" I said, mimicking her tone.

"So. What news do you have, considering your mom's headmistress?" Tina smiled, holding out an imaginary microphone towards me.

I was saved from answering by my mom clinking her glass with her spoon, and standing up. "As most of you already know, we are having some very special guests tonight. Please welcome our very fine guests from the Blackthorne Institute for Boys!"

My mother sat down again, and gestured towards the doors, which swung open to reveal 60 boys dressed in black, chatting amongst themselves.

"Ahem." Mr. Solomon cleared his throat, and the boys walked in. "Please find a seat, boys. We will go over schedules tomorrow."

"Oooh, they look hot in black," Macey whispered, scanning the crowd for our friends. Or boyfriends. Or friends who are a little more than friends.

I craned my neck, looking for my Blackthorne Boy in the throng of people, but couldn't see him. I felt someone slide into the spot next to me, and I turned, expecting Zach. Sure enough, it was him, with his trademark smirk.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Miss me?" Zach scooted closer to allow space for Grant to squeeze in. Our legs were touching. I blushed.

"Ye- No," I said, glaring at Macey, who had pinched me under the table.

"What was that, Gallagher Girl?" Zach smirked.

"I said, not really."

"Oh, that's a pity," Zach said. "Because I missed you."

I blushed again and glanced at Macey for help, but she was too busy flirting with Nick to notice. I decided to pull one of Zach's moves on him and replied with a cocky, "Well, duh you missed me."

Zach chuckled and heaped some spaghetti onto his plate. He leaned towards me and whispered, "I bet you missed me too, but you won't admit it because Miss Boy-Expert over there will slaughter you if you act too desperate, huh?"

I stared at Zach. "How did you-"

He smirked once more and pointed to himself, "Spy."

We ate dinner rather quickly, and then rushed upstairs after my mother discussed where the boys would stay and their schedules for the next couple of months.

We gossiped for some time, but at eleven p.m., Macey stood up and smiled evilly at all of us. "So. Sit down. In a circle." She pointed to the white sheepskin rug on the floor. "I have a lot of fun activities planned, but the first thing I want to do is… Truth or dare!"

"Oh, no, Macey!" Grant whined.

"Mace, that is _not_ a good idea," I warned. "It's going to get waaaaay out of control."

"What's wrong, Gallgher Girl? Scared of truth or dare?" Zach smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Gallagher Girl."

"Macey, I thought you said you have 'fun activities planned'?" Nick said, making air quotes with his fingers.

"Oh, shut up." Macey smacked his shoulder playfully. "This is not ordinary, run - of - the - mill, sixth grade truth or dare."

Zach nudged my shoulder. "Run - of - the - mill?" He snickered.

"Shhhh," I shushed him.

"This is truth or dare with a slight twist to it. We're keeping score. If you do a dare, you get a point from 1 to 5 based on how extreme it is, with 5 being for the most extreme dares. If you answer a truth, you get 1 point. Refuse a dare and you get a truth. Refuse a truth and you strip one item of clothing. Nothing too inappropriate," Macey continued. "Spin the bottle to see who you ask." At this, she produced an empty coke bottle and placed it in the middle of us. "I'll go first."


	2. Chapter 2 - Truth or Dare Begins

**Ahhhhhh chapter 2 ! TY to everyone who reviewed ily all sooo much!**

* * *

Macey spun the bottle and it landed on Liz. "So, Liz, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Liz looked kind of nervous.

"Macey," I whispered. "Go easy on her."

"Okay." Macey sighed. "Liz. Who was the first boy you ever kissed?"

Liz inhaled. Her ears were red. "Well, there was a boy. Back in seventh grade. His name was Brandon."

"No way!" Bex squealed, nearly bouncing up and down in her spot. "Liz actually kissed a boy before high school?"

Liz blushed and motioned for Bex to calm down. "It was just a small thing. We just went out, like, twice."

"Liz, this is huge!" Macey exclaimed. "Have you even kissed Jonas yet?"

Liz turned even redder, if that was possible. "Only one question at a time, Macey."

"Okay, okay. 1 point for Liz. Now, spin the bottle."

Liz leaned over to spin the bottle, and after going around a few times, it stopped at Grant. "Truth or dare?" Liz smiled.

"Dare, obviously. Come at me!" Grant looked at the other boys for support. Nick snickered. Jonas just pushed up his glasses. Zach just booed.

Liz looked to me for help. I motioned for her to come over, and when she did, I whispered in her ear. Liz smiled, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"So?" Grant asked.

"Grant, I dare you to give Bex a hickey."

"Oh, no way, Liz. That is not happening. I have not dated Grant long enough for that," Bex scowled.

Grant blinked. "You have got to be kidding me," he groaned. "Do you guys even know Bex? She'll kill me if I even _think_ of giving her a hickey."

"Fine," Macey crossed her arms. "You can take a truth question instead. But you won't get any points."

"What happened to 'come at me'?" Zach smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up. _You_ can give Bex a hickey if you want, but there's no way I'm doing it and getting killed." Grant shrugged.

"Okay, listen up!" Macey raised her voice. "Grant, you're not gonna do it?"

Grant sighed. "Bex?"

"Oh, no way," Bex repeated, glaring at Grant.

"Okay. Grant gets a truth, then," Macey said and looked at Liz.

"Um, if you could pick two people in this room to spend summer with, who would you pick and why?" Liz questioned.

"I'd pick Bex, because she's my (kind of) girlfriend and I'd love to get to know her better. I'd also pick Zach, so that if Bex decides she wants to kill me, I have someone to save me."

We all laughed at this, and Bex smacked Grant's shoulder playfully. "If I decided to kill you, no one would be able to save you."

I looked up at Zach. "Knight in shining armour, huh? You're going to go save Grant."

"What's that?" Zach said loudly. "I'm your knight in shining armour? Oh, Gallagher Girl, you flatter me."

"What's that?" I smirked at Zach. "You want to be my knight in shining armour, Blackthorne Boy? Oh, you flatter me."

Zach smirked and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I think you need to get your ears fixed, Cammie."

I flushed a bright pink. He was so close.

"Okay, my turn!" Grant announced and reached for the bottle. He spun and the bottle stopped at Zach. "Alas, the empty Coke bottle speaks! Zachary, truth or dare?"

Zach frowned at the use of his full name. "Dare."

"I dare you to prank call Mr. Solomon and explain the rules of Monopoly to him."

"Grant," Zach said calmly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I carry Mr. Solomon's number around in my pocket just waiting for a time like this?" We all laughed at this. I clutched Zach's shoulder to keep myself from falling, imagining Zach asking Mr. Solomon for his number.

"No, but Cammie has it," Grant said. "Right, Cammie?"

I stopped giggling immediately. Zach looked at me. "Ugh. Right, it's on Liz's special cell phone in case of an emergency."

"Cammie!" Zach moaned. "Mr. Solomon's gonna think I've been drinking or something!" He placed his forehead on my shoulder, groaning.

"Don't worry, the phone is untraceable," Liz assured Zach.

Zach didn't look any happier, but I smiled, realizing something. "Sorry, Zach. But, hey, something good came out of this!"

He looked up. "What?"

"You used my name instead of calling me 'Gallagher Girl'."


	3. Chapter 3 - An Old Acquaintance

**First of all, shoutout to everyone who reviewed ! Thank you guys so so much! It means so much and it's great to know my story is enjoyed! If you have any suggestions, please put them in the reviews!**

* * *

Zach sighed and held his hand out for the cell phone. Liz selected Mr. Solomon's number and put it on speaker, motioning for us to be quiet. Mr. Solomon picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this, uh, Joey?" I stifled a giggle at Zach. He raised the pitch of his voice and sounded like a 9 year old boy going through puberty.

"It's Joe."

"Well, yes. I am calling to explain the rules to Monopoly."

"Excuse me?"

"Place the board on a table and put the Chance and Community Chest cards face down on their allotted spaces on the board. Each player chooses one token to represent him/her while traveling around the board. Each player is given $1500 divided as follows: 2 each of $500's, $100's an-"

"I'm sorry, who is this again?" Mr. Solomon cut in.

"Um, it's Grace. Grace Walters."

"Well, Grace, it's been lovely speaking to you, but I have to go." We heard the beep that signified Mr. Solomon had hung up.

We all looked at each other, until Macey giggled. "Grace? Seriously? You couldn't think of anything better?"

"Well, I was mad a Grant, and Grace kinda sounds like Grant." Zach shrugged. "And Walters is Tina's last name, so…"

"Why were you thinking about Tina?" I questioned, looking at Zach.

"I don't know," Zach said truthfully. "It was the first name that popped into my head after all of yours."

Bex snorted. "Grace. I'm going to call Grant Grace from now on. Don't you guys thin Grace Newman has a nice ring to it?"

Zach reached towards the bottle and spun it, hard. It stopped at Macey. "Mace, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which Gallagher Girl do you like best?"

Macey flushed red. "I like them all equally."

"Answer the question, Mace," Bex said. "I kinda want to know, too."

"I strip," Macey said, and the boys doubled over in laughter at her indignation. Macey pulled off a sock and threw it in the middle of the circle.

"Designer socks? What are those, Calvin Klein? Macey, nobody even sees your socks," Grant said in exasperation and amusement.

"Well, it could ruin my image if I bought normal socks from, like, Target, or something," she pretended to shudder. She spinned the bottle, and it stopped at Bex.

"Truth or dare, Rebecca?"

"Dare. And don't call me Rebecca."

"I dare you to let Grant write the words 'British Bombshell' with black Sharpie on your forehead, and you can't wash it off until after breakfast tomorrow." Macey grinned.

"Oh, yes!" Grant rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Bex looked annoyed. "Um, no. Have you seen Grant's handwriting?" Bex said. "It's goddamn awful. Liz can write it. Her writing is literally a font."

"Okay." Macey handed a Sharpie to Liz, who reluctantly took it and wrote the words 'British Bombshell' in neat print on Bex's forehead.

Bex spinned the bottle and when it landed on me, she reached up to touch the lettering on her head.

"Cammie." Bex grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go outside and offer the first person you see a packet of M&Ms and tell the person that you want to marry them. And that you like pickle juice with your sandwiches."

"Bex? You do realize that it's the middle of the night? And no one is going to be randomly walking around?"

"Eh. You'll find someone. We can come with you, but not _with_ you. We'll just be a bit behind."

We had walked around the streets two times so far and we had seen no one.

"Guys!" I said urgently.

"What?" Zach said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I think I finished the M&Ms."

"Fine. Whatever. You owe me a pack of candy now," Macey said.

"Cammie!" Nick said through the comms unit I was wearing.

"What?"

"There's a person walking - to your left."

I looked to my left. There was nobody there. I heard whispering on the other side of the comms unit and the words 'you dumbass' very distinctly, and then Nick spoke again.

"Just kidding, Cammie. The person is to your right."

I turned the other way and saw the faint silhouette of a boy.

"Excuse me, but I have to confess that I am very much -"

"Cammie?"

"Josh?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger ! I know it's horrible ending at this, but I couldn't resist! Next update will probs be within a day or two so hold on! Please review and if you have any suggestions for what should happen with Josh please please please message me or put it in the reviews! Also comment in the reviews below to let me know what good books you've read recently or any fanfic recommendations you have. I'm currently reading The Mortal Instruments bcuz a friend kept nagging me to.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Josh Again?

**Okay guys, chapter 4 is here! I probs won't be able to update over the weekend so you guys get TWO CHAPTERS in one day! Finally I was able to fit some Zammie in here, but there will be definitely be more in upcoming chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and lets see if we can get to 15 - 20 reviews for this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing here? At this time?" Josh looked at me, and took a step closer.

"I could ask you the same question," I replied.

"Cammie!" Bex whispered into the comms unit. "I want you to tell him that you were taking a walk and -"

"No, you idiot!" Macey hissed. "Which dumbass takes a walk at 1 in the morning?"

"Oh, I was just closing up my dad's pharmacy for my him," Josh smiled tentatively. "I work late sometimes."

"Wow," I said, smiling back. "How's Dee Dee?"

"Cammie! Stop talking to him!" Bex whispered. "Make an excuse or something!"

"She's good," Josh said. "We were dating for a while, but now we're kinda just friends."

"Oh," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, see Cammie, the thing is, I just can't get you off of my mind," Josh said. "Even though you lied about having a cat."

"Oh," I said again, rather stupidly.

"Tell pretty boy to back the fuck off," Zach muttered through the comms unit, making me smile.

"Do you feel the same way?" Josh stepped closer as I took a step backwards.

"Oh, um, Josh, I'd love to stay and talk but I can't. I have to get back to, you know, school," I said lamely, motioning towards Gallagher.

"Yeah, right," Josh said, disappointment clouding his face. "Go ahead."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry about you and Dee Dee, you know," I said.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't going to work anyways. And, Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you around, right?" Josh looked so hopeful.

"Say no," Zach said.

"Cammie," Liz warned.

"Yeah, sure, Josh. I'll see you around," I said, and turned away, heading towards the two trees my friends were behind.

We walked back to Gallagher in silence; the only sound was our footsteps crunching dead leaves. Liz shot an occasional worried glance at me every so often when she thought I wasn't looking, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I tried to catch Zach's eye, but he wouldn't look at me. Finally, Bex broke the silence.

"Cammie, why did you lead him on like that?" She stopped and turned to me.

"Like what?"

"Why did you give him false hope? You know you can't see him around."

"You should have seen his face, Bex. Saying 'no' would have been like telling a puppy you don't like it."

"Cammie, he had a good relationship. He would have gotten over you. You're not letting him do that." Bex frowned.

"You heard him, Bex. He broke up with Dee Dee," I sighed. "Besides, what could I have said? 'No, you won't be seeing me around since I'm not allowed to talk to you because I'm secretly a spy'?"

"Yes! But not the spy part. You should have told him you can't talk to him. Cammie, I'm just worried for you. I don't want you getting hurt again." Bex looked at me with her big, brown eyes. I could feel the genuine concern in them for me. I nodded.

"Okay. I guess you're right. Look, I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't bring myself to say no,"

Bex smiled at me. "Okay, Cammie. I know that you're trying. And you're getting over him. Especially because of Zach." She winked at me, immediately transitioning from worried and disappointed to the playful and silly Bex I liked better. We all continued walking, with me and Zach trailing behind.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach said softly, reaching for my arm.

"Yes, Blackthorne Boy?" I said, stopping.

"Do you still like Jimmy?"

I inhaled. "No," I said truthfully. "And his name's Josh."

Zach reached for my other hand. "Tell me the truth. You did miss me, right?"

I blushed and glanced behind me for a sign of Macey, but our friends were a good distance away now. "Yes."

"Good," Zach said. "Because I'm going to kiss you now."

He leaned down, still holding my wrists and brought his soft lips to mine. He tasted of dark chocolate and mint and I wanted to stay in this moment forever. He dropped my hands and circled his arms around my waist. I brought my hand up to his hair, and placed my other hand on his neck. It was blissful. I weaved my fingers through his soft, black hair. Zach pulled back for air, and I reluctantly brought my hand down, placing it on his chest. He was still wearing the black shirt from before, and it made him look so damn hot.

Zach leaned down again and whispered, his lips touching my ear, "Now you definitely have to like me better than Jimmy."

I laughed, and reached for his hand. "Come on. Bex and Macey are going to get some crazy ideas if we don't get back."

Zach wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and suddenly burst into a run, "Race you!"

"Oh, it is on, Blackthorne Boy!" I said, and raced after him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Caught?

**Chapter 5 is finally here ! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, and I'm rlly happy you guys like my story! I'd love ideas on what should happen, so if you have any, put them in the reviews below.**

I beat Zach by a nose. Literally. I fell forward and onto the Gallagher Academy grounds, but Zach quickly caught me, holding my arms, and propping me up again.

"Gallagher Girl, you're really starting to become somewhat sloppy around me," Zach said and winked.

I gasped at the double meaning, and smacked his shoulder somewhat harder than I had intended, causing him to yelp in pain.

We met up with the rest of our friends back in the dorm, and Macey looked at me, silently questioning why Zach and I lagged behind. I motioned for her to let it be for now; I'd tell her later.

"I don't think we should play truth or dare any - "

The door opened, and I stopped mid - sentence. Mr. Solomon and my mother stood with their arms crossed.

"Girls. Boys. Do you realize what time it is? You all have classes tomorrow and you know this is strictly not allowed. And, frankly, I'm disappointed. As spies, you should have known better than to call a teacher in the middle of the night using a traceable cell phone." Headmistress Morgan paused. "But, Liz, that was definitely a good try. It took a considerable amount of hacking to get past your firewalls. And, Cammie, what were you thinking? Initiating contact with Josh again? You know it's not allowed!"

"How did you know it was us?" Macey asked.

"Actually it was obvious. You girls were getting to see your boyfriends after almost 4 months, with only minimal contact over summer. It is natural you would want to catch up immediately."

"Boyfriends?" Liz gasped.

"Miss Sutton?" Mr. Solomon raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Liz blushed.

"I think I can find a job for you kids to do, even though it is rather late. Since you all were so eager to catch up, you can catch up in Dr. Fib's lab."

Liz raised her hand. "Yes, Liz?" My mother looked down at her.

"What will we be doing in the lab?"

"Cleaning the equipment, of course."

 _~ end of flashback ~_

So now everyone knows I was right in doubting Macey's idea of playing truth or dare.

"Cammieeeee," Zach whined.

I ignored him, and grabbed a new wipe from the pack on the lab stool.

"Cammieeeeee," Zach poked my shoulder. I turned away.

"Cammieeeeee."

I turned on him. "Shut up, Zach. I'm not talking to any of you."

"Cammieeeeee."

"Zachhhhhhhhhhh," I said. "Shut up."

"Cammieeeeee."

"SHUT UP, ZACH!" Bex exploded. "By now, the whole school probably knows her name. The faster you clean, the sooner we can get out and go to sleep."

"The whole school is asleep. I'm pretty sure nobody can hear us," Zach said and smirked. "Heck, we could scream a bunch of cuss words and no one would be the wiser."

Bex glared at him and then rolled her eyes and turned away, deciding he wasn't worth replying to.

"It's not fair of Headmistress Morgan to not let us use my inventions to help us clean," Jonas said.

"Look, Gallagher Girl." Zach ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken that dare. And you shouldn't have talked to Josh" He walked towards me and placed both hands on my shoulders.

I squealed and jumped back. His hands were wet and cold. "Zach!" I exclaimed, brushing at my shirt. "You made me wet, Blackthorne Boy!"

Zach smirked. "That _is_ an effect I have with a lot of girls."

Dumbass. Of course Zach would make a sexual joke. "Eww. You're insufferable," I said, making a face and turning away, only to have Zach facing me again.

I blushed, seeing his bright green eyes staring into mine. Intense.

"Ahem," Bex cleared her throat pointedly. "Can you guys break it up? Go make goo-goo eyes somewhere else."

Macey smiled. "Cammie owes me an explanation about why she and Zach were lagging behind."

I blushed again. Zach just smirked.

"So?" Macey raised an eyebrow and waited for my reply. Bex and Liz stopped what they were doing to listen. Grant, Nick and Jonas smirked and looked interested.

Zach, being the idiot that he is just looked to me. "Well…" I said, deciding to make up a story. "Zach was being a baby and didn't want to continue on in the dark," I glanced at Zach. "So I had to persuade him to get him to continue walking," I finished triumphantly. I smirked at Zach.

"You guys wanna know how she persuaded me?" Zach said, grinning at me. "She kissed me. She held me against my will and made out with me under a tree."

Macey laughed. "That doesn't sound like Cammie."

I gaped. That idiot. "Zaaaachhh," I whined. "Don't be an idiot."

Zach just smirked at me.

"You guys, I think we've cleaned enough," Grant announced. "I'm tired, and I'm pretty sure Mr. Solomon wouldn't want us to fall asleep during Cove. Ops tomorrow."

"I think Grant's right," Bex said, putting her supplies away.

"Of course you do," Liz said, smiling knowingly at Bex, who blushed.

"Shut up, Liz. Let's go upstairs; like Grant said, we have Cove. Ops first tomorrow," Bex said, avoiding eye contact with Grant as she walked out of the lab, the rest of us following her.

 **Okie, I hope you guys liked that. Let's make a goal of 20 - 25 reviews before the next update, bc I honestly don't know what most ppl think of my story. Tell me what should happen next, and I'll see if I can include it in my storyline. :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bahaha thank you to everyone who reviewed !**

 **To clear up some confusion about which character is shipped w who:** **Nick/Macey, Bex/Grant, Cammie/Zach (duh), and Liz/Jonas** **. Macey and Nick aren't exactly a thing yet, but it's coming, so bear with me please!**

 **Also: to guest user** **squishyunicorns** **thanks for your suggestion, but I wasn't sure what you meant by "do stuff"... Could you clarify please, bc I'd love to use your ideas in my next chapters !**

* * *

I woke up to Macey blow drying her hair. On full power. With the adjoining bathroom door wide open, as if she was trying to wake us all up.

"Mace!" I said, trying to get her attention. She was humming Taylor Swift's hit song - _I Did Something Bad,_ to herself. "Mace!" I said again, waving my hands in the air, hoping she'd somehow see me in the mirror; I mean, what kind of a spy doesn't utilize all resources available to check if her friends are bothered by her grooming rituals?

"Macey McHenry!" I tried again, speaking as loud as I could without waking Bex and Liz. Still nothing, I sighed and slowly slid out of bed, slipping my feet into the fluffy white V.S. PINK velvet faux fur slides Liz had got me for my birthday last year. I shuffled my way to the bathroom, careful not to trip on the random articles of clothing strewn around. Reaching the counter, I tapped Macey on the shoulder, who turned and smiled at me, and then continued doing her hair. I drummed my fingers on the marble counter, and then sighed again, in exasperation. I reached for the cord, and pulled it out of the outlet, making the blow dryer stop abruptly.

Macey gasped and tried to grab the cord. "Cammie!"

I held the cord out of her reach. "Mace, do you know what time it is?"

Macey glanced at the clock above Liz's bed. "Uhh, 5:42?"

"Yes. And we have almost two and a half hours before we go down for breakfast, and some of us kinda sorta want to get our beauty sleep, so can you do your hair later?"

"Ohmygosh. Do you even know what you are asking of me?" Macey looked appalled. "Nick is going to see me, and I have to look good."

"Nick, huh?" I smirked.

Macey blushed. _The_ Macey McHenry actually _blushed_. "He's hot," she said, nonchalantly, trying to cover up.

"Now that I think about it, I did notice you two shooting glances at each other yesterday…" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing."

" _Nothing_ doesn't go around stealing glances at you, Mace. He's totally into you."

Macey smiled at me and reluctantly said, "Thanks, Cammie. I'll do my hair later, I guess."

I smiled gratefully and shuffled back to bed. Just as I was beginning to get comfy under the duvet, the door to our dorm was flung open and Zach, Jonas, Nick and Grant burst in.

Bex was immediately on her feet and faster than anyone could react, she had Grant in a headlock and her knee on Jonas's chest, holding him down. Her body was across the doorway, so it prevented Zach from coming inside, and Nick had already backed out.

"Bex!" Liz cried, reproachfully.

Grant was laughing and pounding on Bex's hand to let him go. Jonas's glasses were askew and Zach had his hands up in the air. "Woah, Rebecca. Control yourself. We all know you want to hold Grant down in your room, but between you and me," Zach leaned down to her. "I don't think this is the right time."

"Fuck off, Zachary. Your jokes suck almost as much as you do," Bex said calmly, as she released Grant and Jonas and picked herself up. "Excuse me for wanting to be careful. You could have been the Circle, for all I know."

Grant rubbed his neck. "Wow, Baxter. You have a tight grip."

"Do you really think the Circle would be able to make their way into Gallagher?" Zach raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I had been trying to hold in my giggles at this exchange, but failed miserably when my eyes began watering. I sputtered and burst into erratic giggles. My giggles caused Liz to begin laughing, which then caused Bex to laugh. Macey shot a glance at us, silently telling us that we were being horribly unattractive. Madame Dabney would have not been proud.

"Wow. Mace, your hair looks… Unique," Nick said, motioning to her hair, most of which was still wet.

Macey let out a small shriek of surprise, and rushed into the bathroom, glaring at me.

"Sheesh, what did you do, Cam?" Nick looked at me. "She's pissed."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't let her dry her hair this early. But anyways, what in hell's name are you guys doing here? It's literally six in the morning. We don't have to go down to breakfast until eight."

"We thought we would spend some quality time with you ladies," Jonas said, winking at Liz, who was so flustered she nearly toppled off her bed. I grinned at his audacity to say something like that. It wasn't like Jonas at all. I had to say, I was proud.

"Yeah, right. What's the real reason?" Bex looked on skeptically.

"Well, I wanted to know if you girls wanted to go into town after Cove. Ops, since the juniors all have two hours of free period today," Zach said. "And I hear there's a fair in town." He was talking to all the girls, but everyone could see that his words were directed towards me.

"And you had to barge into our room this early to let us know?" Bex frowned. "We could have been half naked or something, Zachary. That is so irresponsible. Now we know why they kept Gallagher a girls - only school."

Zach shrugged. "I think it'd be more irresponsible on the girls' part. Normal people aren't usually half naked in bed in September. And it was early enough to assume you'd be asleep and probably _not_ comparing bra sizes."

Bex rolled her eyes. "Wow, _Zachary_. You know what a bra is. Now you just have to convince someone to let you see one."

"Oh, come on, Rebecca _,_ I'm not _that_ inexperienced." Zach winked at me. I threw my sock at him.

"I guess Zachary has kissed someone then. What did you do? Bribe her?" Bex crossed her arms. Even with a bedhead, she still looked menacing and ridiculously hot.

"Actually," Zach said. "I kissed Cammie."

"Yeah, we know. And, FYI, normal people don't dip their girlfriends every time they kiss her."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not normal; I'm a spy."

 **(A/N: See what I did there, Riverdale fans? Wink wink. )**

"Normal people also don't go around advertising their first kiss," Bex continued.

Macey reemerged from the bathroom, clutching a towel around her haphazardly dried hair. "Shut up, Bex. But, Zach? That fair idea would be so much fun. We could go; I know Cammie's been there with Josh, and it only comes every August and September!"

"Well, this time Cammie can have some fun, since she'll be going with me instead of Jimmy," Zach looked slightly put out as he came to sit on my bed with me. "I hope we don't run into him today," he whispered and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Wait, hold up," I said, holding a hand up in Zach's face, before he could kiss me. Zach looked at me in surprise. "I never agreed to go." Zach's surprise turned to confusion, and then amusement.

"Well, Gallagher Girl," Zach said and smirked. "Will you go to the town fair at Roseville with me?"

"Hmmm… Let me think," I teased, pretending to consider his offer.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll have to ask Tina to come if you don't want to…" He shrugged casually and trailed off.

I sighed, exaggeratedly. "Well, Blackthorne Boy, if you'll have to resort to taking Tina, I guess I should come, don't you think?"

Zach just grinned and leaned down to kiss me, full on the lips. Before I could react, he pulled away, and I saw Nick hand Jonas a five dollar bill.

I gasped. "Oh no, you guys were _not_ just betting on us kissing."

"Actually, it was more of a calculation of the probability of a kiss, and Nick happened to go against my prediction," Jonas said.

Nick just chuckled. "Sorry?"

I threw my pillow at him, which he dodged. "Whatever. Now you guys can clear out so we can get ready."

.

Macey did our hair and forced us to wear minimal makeup before she deemed us acceptable and allowed us to wear our uniforms. I ended up with my blonde hair curled, Bex with her hair in two dutch braids, Liz with her hair straightened and half of it pinned back, and Macey with her hair in a high ponytail.

As we walked down the stairs to the dining hall with the other girls and some boys, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. Zach.

"No!" I said firmly, trying and failing to unlock the arms. "Zach, put me down."

I felt him loosen his grip, and set me down carefully, and I swatted his shoulder. "You dumbass, don't do that."

He smirked. "Why? You know you like it."

"Yeah, because it's _annoying._ "

Zach grinned. "I know."

I looked at him. "Then don't do it."

"But, Gallagher Girl! That's the only reason it's fun!" Zach whined and slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me into one of the hallways. I saw Anna Fetterman staring at us through a reflection in one of the windows. I waved, and she blushed and walked away quickly, embarrassed to have been caught watching.

I looked back at Zach. "What?"

He smirked again. "This."

Zach leaned down and kissed me for the second time today. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, walking backwards as he did until he was against a wall. I entwined my hands around his neck and Zach lightly bit down on my lip. Zach pulled back, and whispered in my ear, "I'm finishing what we started in your room."

He softly kissed my cheek, and then my jawline, moving down to the bottom of my neck, near my collarbone and biting down gently, and then coming back to my lips. I giggled as he pulled back and said, "Did you enjoy that, Gallagher Girl? Want to know what you'll enjoy even more?"

I glanced down and then back into his eyes. "What?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

"This!" Zach reached for my stomach and I gasped, knowing what he was going to do.

"No," I said firmly. "Don't you dare do it."

Zach lowered his hands, pretending to think over what he was going to do. "Nah, I think I'll dare."

"No. Zach. No. Don't even thing of tickling me." I said, backing away.

Zach stepped forward, holding his hands up. "I'm going to tickle you!" Zach said, and chuckled as I turned and ran away, into a crowd of seventh graders.

 **Haha, cliffie! Next update after 35 reviews! I already have the next couple of chapters written so REVIEW if you wanna know what happens at the fair. Maybe another JOSH run in? ;) Lots more ZAMMIE next chapter and tell me in the reviews if you want anything specific to happen.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Cove Ops

**Hey guys! Really long chapter compared to my usual length so this is for all of you who take the time to review and follow my story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was so happy to know you enjoy my story. Lots of ZAMMIE flirting and a teensy bit of Bex and Grant. Really important question tho: do you all pour milk before cereal or cereal before milk? Answer in the reviews below and please let me know ! Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

"Whoops!" I said, nearly tripping a small girl with long black hair.

Zach was running after me. "Gallagher Girl, it's not a good idea to run here," he warned. I looked back and stuck my tongue out at him. I reached the dining hall safely and slid into my seat with the other juniors, between Bex and Liz.

Madame Dabney looked at me sternly, yet in amusement. "Zach wouldn't dare do anything out here, right?" I asked Macey, who knew boys better than anything else.

"That depends. What was he doing before?" Macey said, looking up from her perfectly manicured nails.

"He was going to tickle me," I said, and scanned the dining hall for Zach. I saw him smirking and making his way towards me. "Liz, don't switch seats with Zach."

"Well, he'd just look stupid if he tried to tickle you in front of the whole school, since that's something better done in private. Plus, you can blame him if you get food on your clothes cause you're laughing." Macey piled strawberries onto her plate.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Why'd you run off?" Zach put his arms around my neck.

I stiffened. "Don't you dare tickle my neck," I muttered, holding his hands and looking up at him.

Zach smirked and wiggled his fingers at my collarbone, making me squeal and shrink away. "Blackthorne Boy," I pouted up at him. "Mr. Solomon is watching you."

Zach looked up, and grinned at Mr. Solomon, who just raised his eyebrows at us.

"Liz? Can you scoot over so I can sit?" Zach turned to Liz, who widened her eyes at me. Liz was saved from having to answer by Jonas sitting down next to her. I smirked at Zach, who rolled his eyes and went around the table to sit across from me. After my mom made the usual announcements, we were all dismissed to attend our first classes.

. . .

We all had to provide a blood sample before entering the Sublevel, and as the needle pricked her, Bex squeezed Grant's arm hard, leaving fingernail marks. When we entered, Mr. Solomon and all our other classmates were waiting for us.

"Okay," Mr. Solomon announced. "Now that we are all here, we can begin with some introductions to our new classmates." He pointed to me. "Cammie, you first. Name, age, code name, and state something you notice about someone in this room."

I took a deep breath and quickly answered, "Cameron Morgan, sixteen, code name is Chameleon, and," I paused, scanning the people. "Mick hurt her left knee recently, probably a sprain, and she favors her right leg at this time."

"Perfect," Mr. Solomon beamed. "Now, how about you, Zachary?"

"Zach Goode, sixteen, code name is Goode Guy," He smirked. "And Cameron has a hickey on her lower neck, slightly above her collarbone." He smirked even more as the entire class laughed. Mr. Solomon looked at Zach and then looked at me.

I blushed a deep red as glanced down, trying to see it. I gasped as i saw the outline of a bruise, and smacked the back of Zach's head. "You idiot! I don't even have any concealer with me!"

"Of course you'd know, Zachary, You're the one who gave it to her," Macey said, rolling her eyes.

"Mr. Goode, please stick to direct observations that you have not caused or seen before," Mr. Solomon said.

"Yes, sir," Zach said, still smirking.

I pinched his upper arm and hissed, "Stop smirking, you're such an idiot!" Zach just smirked even more.

"Okay, now you." Mr. Solomon pointed to a good looking Blackthorne Boy with brown hair and broad shoulders.

"Brendan Hayes, almost seventeen, code name Prince." He looked around the room, and then pointed to Tina. "Her eyes are not really green. She's wearing colored contacts, and her eye color is actually brown."

"Good." Mr. Solomon then pointed to Bex.

"Rebecca Baxter, sixteen, code name Duchess," Bex gestured towards a Blackthorne Boy with very tan skin and dark brown hair. "He was chewing gum and accidentally swallowed it." This comment caused laughter to erupt among that boy's friends.

"Good job, Rohan!" Nick said, bending over in laughter and clutching Macey's shoulder to keep steady.

Rohan grinned and nodded at Bex. "Good one."

Mr. Solomon nodded and went on until we had all introduced ourselves. "Today your assignment is that you will be split into pairs. Each pair gets a slip of paper with a word on it. Each pair will also tail another pair while trying to figure out which pair is tailing them. You must figure out what the word is on the slip of paper that belongs to the pair you are tailing. That sounds a bit confusing, so let me give you an example. Ms. Morgan, Mr. Goode. Come here." Zach and I obeyed and walked to the front of the room. "So, if Ms. Morgan and Mr. Goode are assigned to tail Ms. Baxter and Mr. Newman, Ms. Morgan and Mr. Goode would have to find the word on Ms. Baxter's and Mr. Newman's paper and Ms. Baxter and Mr. Newman would have to figure out that Ms. Morgan and Mr. Goode are tailing them while they, too, tail their pair. This will take place at the Roseville County Fair, which is convenient since most of you plan to go there during your break. Once you have found out who your tail is, do your best to lose them while tailing your pair. Report back to the jet with the word of the pair you had to tail in two hours after we reach. No fighting in public. Make sense?"

We all nodded. Anna Fetterman raised her hand. "What if they both get assigned each other?"

"That will not happen, as I will be assigning the pairs," Mr. Solomon said, dismissing her question. "Okay, I want everyone to change out of their uniform and into casual clothing. Meet outside in exactly fifteen minutes. Once you get your partner and the pair you will trail, grab a pair of comms units and head out to the van."

In our dorm, Macey picked out our clothing. I ended up wearing a pink crop tee with a pocket over the right chest and a white bralette inside. I also wore light blue distressed shorts, and I wore white and black Addidas sneakers. Bex wore a white crop shirt similar to mine with a black bralette and black shorts, topped off with white sneakers. Liz wore a pale blue sundress with black Vans, and Macey wore a white cold shouldered t - shirt dress, with a thin, black belt fastened in the middle, and wore white sneakers.

When we met up with the rest of our classmates, many of the girls were dressed similar to us. The boys mainly wore white or black t - shirts with blue or black jeans, although a few wore Addidas track pants. Zach looked especially nice, wearing a fitted white tee with black jeans.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, coming over to me.

"Hey, Blackthorne Boy," I replied.

"I see your bra strap," Zach whispered, tugging at the halter style neck of my bralette.

I swatted his hand away and rolled my eyes. "That's supposed to be seen. It's a style, dummy."

"So shameless. So scandalous," Zach said, shaking his head. "Such a pity."

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Please shut up."

There were eighteen of us in total, and each Gallagher Girl was assigned a Blackthorne Boy.

"Ms. Morgan and Mr. Goode, can I trust you two to control yourselves if you are assigned as partners?" Mr. Solomon asked, raising an eyebrow at us for the second time that day.

I blushed and nodded as Zach said, "If Cammie is able to control herself."

"Okay then. You guys can be a pair. Grab a slip of paper and your word and the pair you are trailing will be written on it." We nodded and grabbed a slip. We had gotten Macey and Nick, and the word on our slip of paper was 'effervescent'. We got a pair of comms units and headed out.

Bex and Grant were paired together, as were Macey and Nick, Liz and Jonas, Tina and Brendan, Anna and Rohan, Mick and Damian, Eva and Travis, and Katarina and Christopher. All I can say is that Mr. Solomon's jet was not built to fit eighteen people.

. . .

At the Roseville fair, Zach and I went to the games stands, keeping an eye on Macey and Nick, while everyone else went their own way. We went around the fair, doing what other couples were doing, playing games and eating food. When Macey and Nick stopped to play a game of darts, Zach and I stopped to play a game of knocking over cups. I pretended to miss a few cups, so I'd look like all the other normal teenage girls, and won a small stuffed rabbit. Zach, being the show off that he is, deliberately knocked down all cups on his first shot, with two balls left.

"Be subtle!" I hissed. "And act normal."

"Nick isn't being subtle at _all_ ," Zach replied, smirking.

"So? I'm here with you, not Nick."

"Whatever, it was a lucky shot," Zach said, loudly. "Besides, there's a reason I'm on the football team."

"So now you play football."

"You said to act normal," Zach shrugged and handed me the giant stuffed bear he won.

"What the hell do I do with this?" I asked, struggling to see over the top of the bear's head.

"Hold it, snuggle it, kiss it. Do what other girls do. And act normal," Zach smirked, throwing my own words back at me.

"Hopefully this thing is a better kisser than you," I teased.

Zach narrowed his eyes playfully. "Having doubts, are we?" He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Zach!" I suddenly realized we were supposed to be tailing Macey and Nick. "Where did they go?"

"Uh," Zach said. "I guess I lost visual because I couldn't take my eyes off you?"

I smacked his shoulder lightly. "Zach!"

"I was kidding, Gallagher Girl. Lighten up a bit. They're by the ferris wheel."

"Okay, good. Let's go to the cotton candy stand next to the ferris wheel."

Zach smirked. "Don't you mean Goode?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, Cammie!"

I turned around. Bex and Grant stood behind us, with their fingers intertwined.

"Hey, Bex," I said, cautiously, crumpling the paper with our word on it in one hand. "What's up?"

"Are you tailing us?" Zach got to the point.

"What? No. We have Tina. She's over there," Grant said, and pointed to one of the games stands near the ferris wheel. "Bex told me to be more casual."

"And you are telling us this because…?" Zach looked skeptical.

"No, seriously," Bex said, showing us her slip of paper. Tina and Brendan's names were clearly written on the paper. Bex's finger was covering her word.

"What's your word?" I asked, craning my neck to keep an eye on Macey and Nick.

"I can't tell you that. How do I know you guys aren't tailing us?" Bex placed her hand on her hip.

"We're not," Zach said.

I held out our piece of paper, carefully covering our word. "See? We have Macey and Nick."

Bex grinned. "Hey, we should work together, right Grant?"

"Yeah, sure," Grant said, staring at a blonde girl wearing the shortest pair of shorts I have ever seen.

"Hey!" Bex said, waving her hand in his face. "Eyes over here, okay?"

Grant nodded.

"So what's your word?" Zach asked Bex.

"Toothbrush. What's yours?"

"Effervescent," I said.

"That's such a pretty word," Bex said, snapping her fingers in Grant's face again.

"Yeah," I said. "We should go closer to the ferris wheel, since both of our pairs are there."

Bex agreed, and we all headed towards the ferris wheel. We stood in line to ride it, and were almost at the front, when I recognized the person running the wheel.

"No, guys, we have to go back," I said, unable to take my eyes off the person running the ferris wheel.

"Why?" Bex asked, and then her eyes met mine, following them to where I was looking. "Oh no."

* * *

 **Cliffie again! Who do you think the person is? Review telling me who you think it is or who you want it to be. Next update after 50 reviews! Btw, I'm going to start doing this thing where I tell you guys a small fact about me, so here goes: my favorite colors are baby pink and powder blue. What are your favorite colors? PM me, or tell me in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's one of my favorites!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Gallagher's Secret

**OMG thank you to everybody who reviewed ! A lot of you guys thought the ferris wheel dude is Josh. I won't give anything away yet, but ;))...**

 **ALSO: To user** **guest7,** **I'm a freshman in high school and I also write short stories for my school magazine. I think I might disregard the idea of the guys taking the girls to the carnival later bc they're already there, but idk yet… Let me know what you guys want.**

* * *

"What is it?" Zach asked, putting a protective arm around my waist.

"Look who's running the ferris wheel," I said, leaning into Zach.

Zach glanced over and recognition flashed across his eyes. He cursed in Japanese and ran his hands through his hair.

"Dee-Dee, right?" Bex said.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Where's pretty boy Jimmy?" Zach tightened his grip around my waist.

"They broke up, right?" Grant asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "At least that's what Jimmy - I mean Josh - told me," I glared at Zach; because of him, I've started thinking of Josh as Jimmy.

"OMG! Cammie!" Dee Dee waved us over.

"Pretend you don't know her," Grant said. "It's not like she's super hot or anything. Take that girl, for instance." Grant gestured towards a brunette eating cotton candy. "She's something to look at."

"Grant!" Bex smacked the back of his head. "You're here with me, at least pretend you think I'm hot."

"I do think you're hot. And I'd rather be here with my British bombshell than anyone else." Grant grinned. Bex just socked him on his arm.

"Cammie! Hey!" Dee Dee cried out again.

"I'm pretty sure the whole town knows your name now," Zach said, snickering at Dee-Dee's enthusiasm.

"Let's just casually walk away," Grant offered.

"Right. Because people are totally not staring at us right now," Bex said, rolling her eyes.

I sighed and grabbed Bex's hand, pulling her along as I walked towards Dee Dee. Zach and Grant followed behind us.

"Hi Dee Dee," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Cammie!" Dee Dee said again. Now the whole town knows my name for sure. "How have you been?"

"Great. How are you?"

"I'm also great. My shift is over after these guys get off. Would you like to hang out or something?"

"Uh, sure, but I'm kinda here with my school."

Dee Dee looked at Zach and Grant. "Isn't Gallagher Academy a girls only school?"

"Yeah," I said, blushing. "We're doing an exchange with a boys only school to promote inter - gender interaction."

Zach smirked at my embellishment of the Gallagher - Blackthorne exchange. "Cammie's not doing so well with the inter - gender interaction."

I blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Zach's not doing so well either," I remarked. "I mean, he gets so awkward around girls. It's a pity really."

Dee Dee laughed. "My shift's over. Come on, we can walk around for a bit."

"Okay, sure." I steered her in Macey's direction. "What's new?"

"Oh, nothing much. Have you seen Josh lately?"

"I haven't seen him today, why?"

"He told me that you guys are together again."

"What?" Zach interrupted. "Cammie's _not_ dating Jimmy."

We had wandered to a part of the fair that was somewhat deserted. Looking around, I could only see 4 civilians, and Macey and Nick were a little bit behind us, near the hot dog stand.

"I'm dating Zach now," I said calmly. "What about you and Josh?"

"Well, we dated for a month and broke up two weeks ago."

"Awww, I'm sorry Dee Dee," I said, patting her shoulder.

"It's okay," Dee Dee said, staring at me intently. "It wasn't a very fun relationship. I suspected that Josh had feelings for you even after you guys broke up. I guess it was silly to worry about you two getting back together, I mean, your school will never allow it."

"The school will never allow it? What do you mean, Dee Dee?" Bex narrowed her eyes at Dee Dee, suspicious. "Gallagher lets us do whatever the hell we want to do as long as it's not harming our school."

"Chill out, Bex," Dee Dee said. "I only meant that Gallagher is very particular about what the students do, right?"

"Sure," Bex said, skeptical.

"I mean, if a student were to, I don't know, get hurt or something…" Dee Dee trailed off, looking meaningfully at us.

"Dee Dee, what do you mean?" Bex asked again. "What are you implying? That Gallagher doesn't take care of it's students?"

"No," Dee Dee said. "I'm saying that Gallagher doesn't like it's students mingling with normal students who go to local public schools."

"I was allowed to date Josh," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Allowed?" Grant snickered and Bex stepped on his foot, hard, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Well, yeah, but you had to sneak out and stuff," Dee Dee said. "Isn't there something more to Gallagher than just a snobby prep school?"

Zach took a step forward. "I think it's time for you to leave us alone and mind your own business."

"So there _is_ more to Gallagher than what you tell us?" Dee Dee said triumphantly, ignoring Zach and looking at me. "I could tell. After Josh went inside your school, he spaced out. He literally couldn't remember what exactly happened, but knew that there was more to your school. He couldn't pinpoint it, but told me that it was a big, like, really big, secret. And then he couldn't remember anything else. So we began researching your school. And there's nothing on it. Nothing on your graduates. Nothing on your curriculum. Nothing on your teachers. Nothing at all. The site just has some basic information about invitation only enrollment. Josh said it's because Gallagher is so exclusive, but I don't think so. I mean, there are so many other expensive prep schools, right? So what does Gallagher Academy actually teach? I think it's time you told someone your secret, right Cammie?"

* * *

 **Aaaannnnnddddd that's it for now. I know this is somewhat a filler chapter but I wanted Dee Dee to find some dirt on Gallagher. What extracurriculars do you do? I write and edit for my school magazine and I'm on the junior varsity cheer team and the varsity gymnastics team at my school. I'm also an active member of my school's debate team. Next update after 60 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know what you guys are thinking: another chapter so soon? With only 57 reviews? YES! This is for everyone who is keeping up with my story and reviewing! TYYYY to all of you guys - you're the reason I continue writing. (I might stop if I don't get enough reviews… hmmm). ALSO guys, in this story, Cammie's friends don't know who her aunt is… ANYWAYS I just had to keep writing so I did and here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I laughed, which Dee Dee was _so_ not expecting and she took a step back in surprise. "Wow. That was such a funny story, Dee Dee! Have you considered writing as a possible future career?"

"What?" Dee Dee said, clearly not expecting this to be my reaction. "No! It's true."

"Riiight," Bex drawled, playing along. "Next you're going to say you've seen unicorns."

Dee Dee crossed her arms. "Fine. If you won't admit it, I'll tell you what I found. Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is just a facade. Your school is a literal freak show. I know what they actually teach."

"And what do they _actually_ teach? Circus acts, maybe? Princess skills? Espionage? Oh, I know, maybe Quidditch?" Bex mocked.

I actually felt bad for Dee Dee, but we had a cover to keep up. We had forgotten about tailing Macey, Tina, Nick, and Rohan. At this point, our focus was on figuring out what Dee Dee learned, and who she told.

"Close," Dee Dee said, regaining some of her previous confidence. "Want me to reveal your secret?"

"There is no secret," Bex said, making air quotes as she said 'secret'.

"You tell her, Baxter!" Grant whooped. We all stared at him and he shrugged.

"Grant," I whispered, so quiet only a spy would catch it. "Can you contact Mr. Solomon? Tell him we're having trouble with a civilian."

"Yeah," Grant said, backing away. "For sure."

"Are you sure you don't want to admit it, Cammie?" Dee Dee said, smirking a very Zach - like smirk. It looked way hotter on Zach.

"There are a lot of things I don't want to admit," I said.

"Time's up, Cammie," Dee Dee said. "You go to a school for _spies."_

In a flash, I had Dee Dee pinned to a wall, holding both her wrists in a hand by her side, my right elbow under her chin, pressing against her pressure point, ready to press hard if she tried anything.

"Who did you tell?" I snarled, going into spy mode.

Dee Dee was shaking. "N-no one! I'll call the c-cops if you try anything!"

"Relax," Bex said, walking over. "If Cammie wanted to hurt you, you'd probably be dead by now."

"What do you know?" I asked, ignoring Bex.

"J-just that! I swear!" Dee Dee trembled. "I only wanted to know more about your school."

"Right. Who told you that we're spies? You can't have found out by simply going to the website."

"I won't tell you until you put me down," Dee Dee said. I had to admit, that girl had some nerve.

"I know 756 different ways to torture someone," I threatened. "But only 243 ways to torture someone without killing them. Don't freaking make me angry," I know I shouldn't have been this angry at a civilian, but she found out about our school. And if an airhead like Dee Dee worked out Gallagher's secret, who knows who else had found out.

"Who else knows?" Bex asked.

"Just me and my aunt," Dee Dee said, flicking her eyes up to mine. She maintained eye contact and didn't fidget. Not that she could fidget in the position I had her in.

"And you told this aunt what, exactly?"

Dee Dee just trembled and tears streamed down her face.

"Stop it with the fake tears," I snapped. "You're going to get my shirt wet."

"Woah, Cammie. Who are you harassing now?" Macey appeared behind me with Nick. "What did she do?" Macey got a good look at Dee Dee. "Hey, aren't you that girl? Josh's friend" Macey turned to me. "Cammie? Please tell me this is not over a boy."

"It's not," I said, glancing at Macey. "She knows."

"Gallagher?" Macey raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows calmly. I nodded. "I thought so."

I crinkled my nose. "Mace? How did you know?"

"We saw Grant and he said something about a crazy civilian," Nick explained.

Bex laughed. "What should we do about her? She's not giving us any information on who she told and how she found out."

"How did you find out? And don't give me the bullshit about Josh," I said menacingly.

"Cammie," Zach said, placing a strong hand on my arm. "Let her go. It's not like she can run away or anything."

I released Dee Dee's hands, but kept my elbow under her chin. Dee Dee immediately stopped crying, and kicked my knees out. I countered with a knee to her stomach and pressed harder against her pressure point.

"And that's why you don't listen to Zachary," Bex said.

"Tell me everything you know. _Now,_ " I growled.

"Fine," Dee Dee said, all hints of fear gone. "I told you the truth about how I found out. I did a lot of extensive research. I have an aunt who's, like, hella good at data encryption and stuff, so I asked her to hack your school's website."

"No way," I whispered, shooting a glance at Bex. "No one can hack the website."

"Trust me, she can and she did," Dee Dee said.

"Who?" Macey cut in.

"Abby. That's her name. She's the best at computer stuff," Dee Dee said.

"Where does she live?" Macey continued to interrogate her.

"Isn't that kinda creepy? Besides, we'd be ditching Cove. Ops in the middle of a class," Bex pointed out.

Macey ogled her like she had grown an extra head. "You sound like Liz," she said, turning away.

"Hey! Bex is right, you know."

"Liz?" Macey blushed a pale pink. "Sorry. I meant it as a compliment."

"No problem. Grant told me and Jonas that you guys were having trouble with Dee Dee?"

"Did Grant tell everyone _but_ Joe?" I sighed.

"No, he told Joe, but only after telling a bunch of other people," Jonas said, grinning.

"Are you serious? Did he tell Tina? Tell me he didn't. She's such a gossip," Macey said.

"He kinda did," Liz shrugged.

Bex glowered. "Is everyone here a dumbass? Cammie told Grant to go straight to Joe."

"You know, that would mean you're a dumbass, too," Zach pointed out, smirking.

"Zachary freaking Goode. Shut your bloody mouth."

Dee Dee stared at all of us. "Are they spies too?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Macey rolled her eyes. "Are you sure she's the one who figured out our secret?"

"Okay!" I said loudly, releasing Dee Dee. "You," I pointed at Dee Dee, "Will show us who and where Abby is, and we will talk to her. Now."

"Well, lucky for you, you won't have to wait long to meet Abby. She's here right now." Dee Dee pointed, and we all turned.

"Hey, kiddo."

* * *

 **AAAHHHH! I'm sure you all know who the famous Abby is by now. I just had to end here. I have a question: Do you like Bex or Macey better? Answer in the reviews below and 65 reviews till the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Aunt Abby

**Hey guys! I'm here w chapter 10! AAAAAHHH I know I left at a really interesting moment, but thanks for bearing w me and taking the time to review (If you didn't review, then thanks for reading anyways). SPECIAL SHOUTOUT to guest user ZAMMIEEEE for keeping up w my story and reviewing! TYY guys !**

"Cammie," Dee Dee started, "This is my Aunt Abby."

"Abby?" I croaked out, disbelief in my voice. Abby was wearing a pair of black ponte pants with a pale blue velvet shirt. With her long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, she looked casual, yet ready for work.

"Hey, kiddo," she said again, raising a hand to wave. "I see you've met Dee Dee."

" _You_ know _her_?" I gestured towards Dee Dee, still gaping.

Abby just laughed. "Close your mouth, Camster, you'll swallow a fly." She leaned closer, "And it's kinda unattractive." She winked at me, and glanced at Zach. I closed my mouth and blushed.

Zach smirked. "It's okay, Abby. She can't get any more unattractive than she already is."

Abby bit back a grin and I smacked his shoulder. "Zach's never really looked in a mirror, so please excuse him if he doesn't know what unattractive looks like," I shot back.

"Cammie didn't think so when she was making out with-"

"Okay!" Abby held up her hands and grinned. "We don't exactly need the details, now, do we?" I blushed even harder. Abby would get along so well with Zach.

"Where's Joe?" I asked.

"He's taking the rest of the class back. The Cove Ops exercise is over." Grant said, walking over from behind Abby. "He sent her with me instead."

"Do you know her, Cam?" Jonas asked, stepping forward.

"She's my aunt," I whispered.

"What?" Jonas said.

"She's my aunt," I said, louder this time.

Dee Dee gasped. "Oh my gosh. You have got to be kidding!" She looked to Abby. "Tell me this isn't true!"

Abby just smiled.

"Oh, no! Do you know what this means?" Dee Dee wailed.

"What?" Liz asked.

"I dated my cousin's ex! I'm a terrible person!"

"Oh, don't worry about it," I said. "You couldn't have known we were related."

"And, besides, Cammie has me now," Zach smirked.

Abby smiled. "Okay, girls. We'll go back to Gallagher and give Dee Dee a tour and then talk about everything."

Dee Dee balked. "No, wait. Are you a spy too?"

"A spy? Yes." Abby nodded. "I work for the CIA."

"So you're not a software engineer working with Microsoft?"

"Cover story, honey."

Dee Dee nodded, surprisingly calm as she processed this information. "So, is my dad a spy, too?"

"No."

"Was my mom a spy?"

"Was?" Bex asked.

"She passed away nine years ago," Dee Dee said.

Bex's eyes went wide. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked, really, none of my business."

"It's okay," Dee Dee shrugged. "I don't even remember her much. I was only 6."

"It was a mission," Abby said. "Nine years ago. Natalie was on a mission and-"

"July, right?" I interrupted. "She passed away, went missing, in July, right?"

Abby and Dee Dee nodded.

"July 17, 2009," I said.

"How did you know?" Dee Dee asked, turning to me.

"Because that's the day my dad went missing."

"They were on a mission," Abby said, reminiscing. "Your dad and Natalie could never get along. They were always bickering. Personally, I don't think Natalie liked Matthew very much, especially after he married your mother. But, after Natalie got married to James, she began to understand the feeling of truly loving someone and made an effort to get along with Matthew more. Then they were assigned this mission. Joe and I were there," Abby looked lovingly at Mr. Solomon, who slid his arm around her waist. "And then they were taken, and Joe and I still chose to go on with our original plan, believing they would somehow escape." Abby looked down, her flawless face filled with grief. "It was my idea, actually. And then we detonated the bomb, thinking they'd get out in time. Catherine did. They didn't. We got most of the Circle that night. We also lost two of the people we loved the most."

I've heard this story a number of times, and had grown used to it. Dee Dee however, had not. Dee Dee paled. "They died?"

Abby nodded sorrowfully. "That is what we believe as of now."

"Wait," Dee Dee said. "If Cammie and I are related, how come we've never met before? And why don't I go to Gallagher?"

"You have met. You two used to be the best of friends. But we decided to limit your contact once your mother passed away. And you don't go to Gallagher Academy because Natalie wanted you to live a normal life without the burdens of being a spy."

Dee Dee nodded. "Why did you help me hack the website then? I mean, if I'm not supposed to know…."

"We decide it would be best, after the whole Josh fiasco, to introduce you girls again," Abby said smoothly.

"You're lying," I said immediately, not knowing how I recognized this lie because Abby didn't do anything out of the ordinary.

"Very good, Miss Morgan," Mr. Solomon beamed. "But the truth will be told to you girls later. Your mother should be the one to announce. Of course, I'll make sure you nine are the first to know."

Dee Dee and I nodded. "Do I get to go to Gallagher now, though?"

"Yes. We need to begin your training immediately, to get you the best you can be in so little time. Based on what we've found, everyone must step up their game," Abby said. "All of you will be crucial to what must happen."

"Just us?" Macey interrupted. "As in, me, Liz, Cammie, Bex, Nick, Jonas, Grant, Zach and Dee Dee?"

"No. The entire junior and senior class will have to train. Harder than ever before. There _is_ a reason Blackthorne came, you know," Abby winked.

* * *

 **AAHHHHHH is it killing you as much as it's killing me? Can you guess what the reason is? I'll give you a hint: "Are they dead?" "That is what we believe as of now." That dialogue is from earlier in this chapter... ;) Tell me in the reviews what you think it is and give me an idea for a ZAMMIE moment. Next chapter after 72 reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Blackthorne's Reason

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially user BritishBombshell007, thanks for keeping up w my story ! I know one of the parts included is also sorta in the book, but I couldn't resist adding it in. I don't own Gallagher Girls. I don't really have anything much to say soooo….**

* * *

"And what exactly is that reason?" Bex placed her hands on her hips and waited for Abby's response.

Abby shook her head, a hint of a smile playing at her lips. "You girls will have to talk to Rachel Morgan for that."

We all groaned and looked to Mr. Solomon. "I'm sorry, kids. Abby's right. Cammie's mother will have to tell you. I'm going to bring in all the other students now."

Abby smiled. "Come on, Dee Dee. I already told James and had your stuff sent over. **(A/N: James is Dee Dee's dad. I'm not sure if it's mentioned in the previous chapter so just an FYI).** He knows you're going to Gallagher now, but you'll have to keep the cover of it being a fancy prep school that you got a scholarship to, okay, honey?" Abby said, looking at Dee Dee.

Dee Dee nodded.

"Okay, great. Come on, kiddos. We'll meet Joe at the helicopter." Abby turned and walked towards the Cove Ops helicopter with Dee Dee in tow.

Macey huffed and stomped after Abby and Dee Dee, and the rest of us followed, shooting reproachful glances at Solomon's retreating figure.

I spent most of the ride back in silence, which was interrupted only by Tina.

"Oh my gosh, Cammie! What did you do this time?" Tina asked in a conspiratorial whisper. "Do you know why Solomon had to cut the class short?"

"Oh, Tina, I don't know. Maybe the civilian sitting three seats behind you explains it?" I rolled my eyes at Tina.

"But Cammie! Why did Solomon just randomly decide to pick up a civilian girl? And how coincidental is it that you happen to know her?" Tina raised her eyebrows.

"It's very coincidental, Tina. What's even more coincidental is that…" I paused and leaned closer to her, as it I was going to tell her something very important. "We both dated Josh."

Tina gasped. "I knew it! Josh is part of the Circle, isn't he?"

"What? No, Tina, he's just an ordinary civilian."

"OMG, Cammie! I heard that you fought the civilian girl over Josh. Is that true?" Eva butted in, wiggling her eyebrows.

I sighed. "Who told you that?"

"I have my sources," Eva said, sounding suspiciously like Tina.

"I did not fight her over Josh," I said firmly. Bex laughed. "And besides, I'm completely over him." I turned away from both Eva and Tina, and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes. According to Macey, I ended up sleeping through the remainder of the ride back to Gallagher and the game of twenty questions.

…

"Okay, here's the plan," I said, motioning for Bex and Jonas to scoot closer. "We're going to figure out the real reason Blackthorne came."

Macey scoffed. "Right, Cammie. And how are we going to do that?"

"We sneak into my mother's office," I said simply.

Bex gasped. "Oh my God, Cammie! I never thought you'd be so devious! I love it," she said happily.

"Yeah, Cammie. Normally it's me or Bex who suggest something like this. I'm proud," Macey said and hugged me.

"Okay, so my mom has a meeting with Joe and Abby during our free period, and she has, like, this huge closet, and I was thinking we could hide in there and listen to them."

"Okay," Nick and Grant agreed.

Macey shrugged. "It's not your best idea, but it'll do."

I stared at her incredulously. "Do you have anything better?"

"Nah," Macey said, winking.

"Okay, I guess we're going with this then."

…

"Shut up, Grant," Bex whisper - yelled. "You're going to get us caught."

"It's not my fault!" Grant hissed. "Nick's stepping on my toes!"

"Get off his toes, Nick," Bex shoved Grant and Nick away.

"Owww!" Macey glared at Jonas. "My nail broke! And my stylist is going to be out of town until Thursday!"

"Cammie!" Zach pulled my sleeve. "I can't sit in a closet with Rebecca."

"Everyone, shut up!" I clapped my hands. "We're going to get caught if you guys keep talking. Now sit still so we can listen."

Everyone shut up. We could hear footsteps coming closer, and then the door creaked open.

"Oh, Joe!" Abby's voice rang out loud and clear. We heard the sound of the door being shut.

"Joe, no," Abby giggled. "Stop." Abby giggled some more. "Not here!"

I froze and exchanged glances with Macey, who was holding back her giggles.

"What if Rachel hears?"

Liz leaned close to me. "Are they…" She trailed off and looked repulsed.

I nodded, feeling like I was going to puke.

"How do we get out?" Nick looked to Jonas and Liz for help. "You guys are smart, do something!"

"What? Open the door and yell 'Stop, there are children present'?" Liz asked, incredulously.

"Anything!" Grant said. "Just make it stop."

"Joe, I think we should stop," Abby said. "There might be children present."

"What?" Bex mouthed in confusion. And then the closet door was flung open to reveal my mother and Abby, both grinning.

"Hi there," Abby said, smirking.

"Where's Joe?" Grant asked, looking around.

"What? Oh, you mean, 'Oh, Joe, not here'," Abby smirked and let out an airy giggle, similar to the one she had done a minute ago. "You children are so gullible." She shook her head in amazement.

"How did you know we were here?" Zach asked, genuinely interested in how she found out.

"Spy," Abby said, smirking and pointing to herself.

There was a moment of silence and then I burst out laughing. "She - she stole your line." I doubled over in laughter, grabbing Zach's arm.

When we had all settled down, my mother spoke. "Care to tell me why you eight were hiding in my closet?"

"Well, we wanted to know the real reason Blackthorne was coming because Abby said you'd tell us. And we heard you had a meeting today." Bex smiled sheepishly.

"So you girls broke into my office?"

"Actually, Cammie had a key," Liz offered.

My mother laughed. "Okay, kiddos. We'll tell you before you actually walk in on a private meeting." She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then reopened them. "Actually, I think Dee Dee should be here too. Cammie, can you get her, please? She's in the dorm next to yours - with Katarina, Anna, and Mick. And afterwards you girls can give her a tour. Okay?"

We nodded, and I left to get Dee Dee. I found her dorm room door wide open. Katarina was painting her nails inside.

"Hey Kat," I said, tapping on the door and smiling.

"Hi, Cammie!" Katarina said. "I guess you're here for your cousin?"

"Yeah. My mom wants to speak to her. Where's Anna and Mick?"

"They're getting a snack," Kat said, grinning. "Dee Dee's in the bathroom, setting up her stuff."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Kat smiled. "She's just in there."

I entered the adjoining bathroom where Dee Dee was arranging her makeup and hair products into a drawer under the sink. "Hey," I said.

"Hi!" Dee Dee said, smiling back. "Look, I'm sorry about being so mean about your school before."

"Oh," I said,leaning against the doorframe. "No, I'm sorry for going all spy - like on you. I shouldn't have. You know, normally it's Bex who goes crazy."

Dee Dee giggled. "It's okay." She put a hair curler into a cabinet under the sink.

"Maybelline? _"_ I pointed to her mascara.

"Oh, yeah," Dee Dee said.

"I love that brand."

"Me too, it's the only one I use."

"Macey wouldn't approve. She personally hates it," I grinned. "Well, you're wanted at my mother's office. She's briefing us on Blackthorne's real reason to visit and it involves you somehow."

"Okay." Dee Dee followed me out, and we walked in a sort of awkward silence until Dee Dee broke it. "The boys here are sooo hot. What school did you say they were from?"

"Blackthorne."

"Oh my gosh, that's great! Are they all dating Gallagher Girls?"

"Let's see, so there's me and Zach, Liz and Jonas, Macey and Nick, Bex and Grant, Tina and Brendan are sort of a thing, and so are Eva and Rohan. The other juniors are single, I think. You'll have to ask Macey or Tina for proper details."

Dee Dee giggled.

"Here we are, this is my mom's office."

"Wait, if she's your mom, that makes her my aunt," Dee Dee said. "My aunt is headmistress. Woah."

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p' and opening the door.

"Hi," Dee Dee said, breathlessly when she saw my mom.

"Have a seat, kiddo," my mom said to Dee Dee, gesturing towards an empty armchair next to mine. "The last time I saw you, you were so little. It's amazing to see how much you've grown."

Dee Dee smiled awkwardly.

"Okay," Abby said. "I guess we should get on with the explanation for why Blackthorne came."

"Right. So we've had news surface that two missing agents have been traced to one of the Circle's holding facilities," my mom said. "These agents were believed to be dead, but have been tracked down to a town very close to Roseville."

"Hostages?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Abby said, sharing a glance with my mother. "We were advised by the director of the CIA to invite Blackthorne to spend a semester with us to help investigate and possibly retrieve the agents."

"That's great!" Zach said. "When do we get to do this?"

"Within the next couple of weeks. We have to let the rest of the junior and the senior classes know, but until then, do not breathe a word of what you are about to learn," Abby looked at each of us. "It's absolutely confidential."

We nodded solemnly.

"Do we know who the agents are?" I asked.

"We believe we know their identities."

"Well, who are they?" Bex asked.

"The agents are believed to be," Abby paused and glanced at all of us. "Matthew Morgan and Natalie Cameron."

Dee Dee gasped and fainted.

* * *

 **Bahahahaha, I think this is enough suspense for now. Tell me what you think in the reviews below, please! Do you guys want Dee Dee to get the memory modification tea? Tell me in the reviews. 85 reviews until next chapter, so review if you want to know what's going to happen!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMGG thank you to everyone who reviewed ! I know it's been a week since I've updated, but I had sooo many tests last week, so thanks for bearing with me. So here's chapter 12 as promised!**

* * *

Nick caught Dee Dee before she fell off her chair, righting her again. "Uh, what do I do with her now?"

"Abby, get water. I think this may have been a bit too much, too fast, for her civilian mind to handle," my mother said, standing up and fanning Dee Dee with a sheet of paper. "Oh, never mind, she's stronger than we imagined. She's coming to, Abby."

Dee Dee stirred and blinked. She attempted to sit up, but nearly fainted again, bringing a hand up to her forehead. "I'm alright," she said, sitting up slowly. "Could I have some water, please?"

"Of course, kiddo," my mom said.

"You have got to be kidding," I gasped out when I could finally form words again. "Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't want to get your hopes up." she handed Dee Dee a glass of water. "And I wanted to break it to you over a nice dinner of spaghetti, or maybe some homemade burgers."

"Mom, when has anything you've cooked ever been 'nice'?" I asked, grinning.

"It's not like you can do any better," Mom said, winking.

"When do we go to retrieve them?" Bex asked, nearly bouncing in her seat with joy.

"Within the next two weeks," Abby said, equally as excited. "This is so exciting! You squirt wanna know why? Because I get to teach Cove. Ops! You guys are gonna have so much fun with me!"

"No way!" I squealed. "Guys, my Aunt Abby is the funnest person you'll ever meet."

"Hey!" Mom swatted my shoulder, laughing.

"What about Solomon?" Jonas asked, furrowing his brow.

"He'll also be teaching, but he'll be teaching the younger students," my mom said..

"And guess why?" Abby asked, letting out her inner child. "Because they said I'm more qualified to teach! HAH! I've been rubbing it in Joe's face for the past couple of weeks. I think he's starting to get annoyed."

Macey giggled. "Are you dating him?"

"Joe? Yeah. I mean kinda sorta," Abby shrugged. "It's complicated."

"That's what Bex says!" Liz said, smiling widely.

"I do _not_." Bex crossed her arms. "That's what Cammie used to tell Tina."

"No," I said defensively. "That was just so that she'd stop bugging me about Zach."

"You go around telling people we're dating?" Zach smirked. "You show me off?"

"No!" I insisted. "I do _not_ show you off."

"Okay, girls!" My mother clapped her hands. "Enough! Now, we need to brief you on what happened."

"Right," Abby said, becoming serious again. "So, basically, we had a team sent out after hearing about some agents traced and they were alerted to human presence there - and the town's name is classified, so I can't tell you until we get there, sorry - but anyways, the team went on towards the people and they discovered twelve of the Circle's men guarding an abandoned warehouse of some sorts, and they tried to get inside, but the security was way over the top, like seriously, top of the art lasers, 360 degree cameras, the likes, yeah? So they didn't want to risk getting caught but they were able to send a drone above the area and identify the agents as Matthew Morgan and Natalie Cameron."

"Yes. And the CIA directors decided that, since it's in a very safe and enclosed area, we could allow you upperclassmen to try your hand at field ops. We will still have CIA agents and other well - trained operatives on standby, just in case something doesn't go as planned, but we have complete faith in you kids," my mom added.

Liz raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What about those of us going into research?"

"You will accompany us but stay behind. You, Jonas, and the other research operatives can communicate through comms and hack the databases to disable security, etc."

Liz nodded.

"What else did they find?" Grant asked.

"They found some sort of training facility, similar to ours, but for future Circle members."

We shared a collective gasp.

"Wait," Dee Dee said. "I'm so confused. What's the Circle?"

"Oh my god!" Bex gasped. "She doesn't know! You're planning on sending her into open field?"

"She needs practice," Abby said calmly.

"Practice means watching from afar and studying techniques and algorithms!" Liz cried.

"Yeah! I find it totally unfair that I had to start with the lower classes and _she_ just gets to join?" Macey huffed.

"I agree," I said, frowning. "She definitely will be a major drawback to the mission."

"Dee Dee? Are you feeling okay now?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do a handspring front entry, followed by a back walkover,"

"As if she know what that is," Macey scoffed.

"Now?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay," Dee Dee shrugged and got up. We all pushed our chairs back to make room for her. Dee Dee demonstrated the move flawlessly, and finished gracefully in a standing position. "Happy?" Dee Dee said, looking bored and performing a mock bow.

I stared. "How did she…"

Abby grinned. "She took gymnastics for seven years."

"Nine," Dee Dee corrected, smirking.

" _Mommy and me_ classes don't count," Abby said. "But anyways, that's not the point. With a little training, she could be good. Like, really good."

"Yes, and we plan to start her in your P&E class immediately," Mom said, placing a hand on Dee Dee's shoulder.

Bex nodded, new respect for Dee Dee shone in her eyes. "Should we give her the tour now?"

"Yes, that would be great." Mom nodded. "How about you girls go ahead with the tour? I need to have a word with the Blackthorne Boys."

"Yeah, sure," I said, glancing at Zach. "Tell me later," I mouthed, turning away from Mom so she couldn't see my face.

Zach just smirked and nodded.

* * *

 **OKIE, I know it's kinda short, but I have the next chapter almost ready to update soon. 100 REVIEWS until next update, so review if you want to know what the boys learn! Also, tell me in the reviews: do you guys prefer chocolate or vanilla ice cream? Personally I prefer mint chocolate, but that's not a choice!**


	13. Chapter 13 - School Announcement

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I'm going to put up a poll on whether you guys want Dee Dee to drink the memory tea after the mission, so please vote! ALSO to guest user _BRAMBLE_ , Brandon may or may not be the boy Liz kissed. ;)) More drama soon! **

* * *

I rolled my eyes at Zach and led Dee Dee and the girls out of Mom's office.

"We should get our bags first, they're still in our dorm, so that we can go straight to class afterwards," Liz said, her big blue eyes wide.

"Of course," Macey said. "Although, I might not have time to touch up my makeup."

Bex rolled her eyes. "Come on, Nick already likes you. You're fine."

"No! I'm playing hard to get, duh," Macey puckered her lips and applied another coat of lip gloss. "Nobody here tells him I'm into him, okay?"

We nodded, suppressing our grins. We gathered inside our dorm room while Dee Dee went back to her dorm to get her stuff.

"I don't like her," Macey announced the moment Dee Dee left.

"Why?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Don't do that, Cammie!" Macey said.

"Do what?"

"Don't do that frowny face. It gives you a little crinkle, right there." She pointed to my forehead.

I rolled my eyes, and fixed my expression. "Answer the question."

"She's so annoying!" Macey blurted out.

"Mace, you've known her for, like, an hour," Bex said.

"Well, she bothers me. Little Miss Perfect with her flawless floor routine," Macey snapped. "She acts like a total bitch. And Nick told me that she's _hot_. Ugh!"

"He said that to you? Seriously?" Bex kicked a Liz's Advanced Encryption book, earning her a pinch from Liz. "Sorry, Liz," Bex said.

"I know!" Macey wailed. "She's ruining my life!"

"Macey, you've known her for an hour and she's already ruined your life, huh?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes!" Macey insisted, eyes wide. "She's a complete bee-yotch."

"Mace," Liz said tentatively. "Why don't you give her a chance? I'm pretty sure she's not trying to steal Nick."

"And if she is?"

"Then you have my word I'll sneak an illegal chemical into her coffee," Liz said solemnly.

We laughed. "Okay Macey?" I asked.

Macey nodded. "I make no promises."

"Fine, did you get your bag?"

Macey picked up her Coach handbag. "Yeah, I've got my Culture and Assimilation book in here and some makeup."

"Okay, great," I said, picking up my small powder blue bag. I absently ruffled the white pom pom on the zipper of the front pocket. "Guys, I just realized something."

"Yeah?" Bex prompted. "What did you realize?"

"What're Josh and Dillon gonna say about Dee Dee transfering to Gallagher?"

"Fuck," Bex swore, earning her a glare from Liz. "I'm sure your mom has something planned."

"Yeah, Cammie," Liz agreed. "She'll probably give them the memory tea to make them forget about Dee Dee."

"Make who forget about me?"

We all turned around, coming face to face with Dee Dee.

"Make who forget about me?" She repeated, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, no, we're not making anyone forget about you. It was a joke," Liz said hurriedly. "We just need to know what to tell your friends when they find out you go to Gallagher."

"Oh," Dee Dee bit her lip. "I remember Josh and Dillon gave you a hard time about Gallagher, didn't they?" She motioned to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, kind of."

"Well we'll figure something out, I guess."

"Mhm. Let's go."

…

"Okay, so the mansion is really big," Liz said kindly to Dee Dee.

"I noticed," Dee Dee laughed. "I still can't believe this is a school for spies."

We walked in silence for a while, just pointing out random structures and frequently used passageways.

"I was thinking we could actually start at the classrooms, so that she knows where to go?" Liz said, breaking the peace.

"Yeah, good idea," Bex said. "Okay, Cammie's mom said you'll have the same classes as us. Which means you have the same classes as most of the junior year."

Dee Dee nodded. "I didn't get my schedule yet, though."

"You don't get schedules here, you have to memorize it," Macey said, turning her nose up and scowling. "It helps memory and concentration."

"That's okay, we'll help you," Liz said, smiling kindly.

"Thanks," Dee Dee said, smiling back.

"All right, so that would mean she has Cove Ops, Culture and Assimilation, P&E, Advanced Encryption, History of Espionage, Research and Development, and AP Calculus," Bex said.

"Calculus? You do normal math here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just that a spy school doing normal math is strange."

I laughed. "We do a lot of things that may appear strange."

"Do you think you'll be able to handle the workload?" Bex asked.

"I guess," Dee Dee shrugged. "I mean, at Roseville High, we did APs and stuff, too."

"Really?" Liz asked, hair bouncing as she turned and walked backwards to face Dee Dee. "What did you take?"

"Well, I took AP Stats, AP Chemistry, and AP Government."

"Wow," Macey allowed a bit of amazement to slip into her tone. "That's a pretty heavy workload."

Dee Dee nodded.

"What colleges were you thinking of applying to?"

"I applied to the generic universities, you know, Ivy League, etc," Dee Dee said, blushing.

"Wow," Macey repeated. "That's pretty good. Anyways, here's Culture and Assimilation. It's starting in seven minutes. We should just stay."

"Okay," Dee Dee said.

"We'll finish your tour after lunch," I said.

"Yeah! We can show her the scorpion pit!" Bex piped up.

"No. Bex, we will not show her the scorpion pit," Macey shook her head.

We got settled into the comfy armchairs scattered around the room, putting our bags in the back of the room, when the boys entered the classroom.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, smirking and walking over to me.

"Hey, Blackthorne Boy," I said, smirking back.

"Come on," Zach said, pulling me up and out of my chair.

"Where?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Outside," Zach replied, grabbing both my wrists and winking.

I got up and followed him out of the classroom, ignoring Bex's suggestive look.

"I found your passage," Zach said, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Which one?" I asked.

Zach laughed. "The one only you know about."

"Be more specific."

"The one with the candy wrappers scattered all over the ground."

"Oh."

"And the beanbag chair."

"Right."

"And the picture of me."

"Okay."

"I know you probably kiss it goodnight every day."

"Zach!"

"This one, see?" Zach pulled me over to a black stone statue. He pulled the arm of the statue and the wall behind it slid out.

"That's my favorite," I said, going inside after him and sliding the wall back. I kept walking, trying to locate the light switch, and stumbled into Zach.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach started, flipping the light switch. "If you want to hug me, just ask."

I hit his chest. "Shut up."

"Okay," Zach smirked and brought his lips crashing onto mine.

I stepped back in surprise, and Zach followed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I laced one of my hands into his hair, and wrapped the other around his neck. Zach pulled me closer, and I stood on my tippy toes because the idiot was almost a foot taller than me. I backed up until I was against the wall behind me, Zach following.

"Wait," I said, suddenly pulling away.

Zach pouted. "What?"

"We have to get to class," I said, pushing him back.

"Can't we be fashionably late?" Zach smirked suggestively and kissed my jaw.

My eyelashes fluttered, and I inhaled deeply. What was I going to say? Oh, right. We needed to get to class.

"No," I said firmly, holding his shirt and pushing him back again.

"Are you sure?" Zach kissed my cheek.

"Yes. I do not need another hickey."

"Fine," Zach said, pulling back and removing his hands from my waist. "Can we continue this later?".

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a boy."

"That's not exactly a no," Zach said, following me out.

"There's a hickey on my neck, dimwit."

"Still not a no."

"Joe knows that there's a hickey on my neck."

"That's sad, but it's still not a no."

"Joe knows there's a hickey on my neck because of _you_."

"It was an observation, Gallagher Girl." Zach brushed a hand across my neck. "But you're still not giving me a no."

"Zach?" I said sweetly, stopping and turning to face him.

"Yes?" Zach smirked.

"Shut the fuck up," I said.

Zach's smirk wavered.

I grinned and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

We entered the classroom right as Madame Dabney stood up. "Oh, no, Cammie, dear," she waved her hands in my direction, her butterfly sleeves billowing around. "That is simply not done!"

I blushed. "Wh-what?"

"You must never - I repeat, _never_ \- go ahead of someone if you are opening the door."

I blushed even harder. "Oh. But, I mean, Zach was being a total jerk. Completely un - gentlemanly."

Madame Dabney tutted. "That doesn't make it okay for you to behave in such an atrocious manner! Oh, my poor heart. Go sit down, Cammie."

I went and sat down on a sofa between Macey and Bex, avoiding their questioning glances. Zach slipped onto the seat next to Macey at the same time I did, and ended up sitting on me. I groaned.

"Zach, get your fat ass off of me," I managed to say, pushing him off.

Zach started laughing and rolled off me, standing up and brushing himself off. "Cammie, it's not fat. It's muscle mass."

"Right." I rolled my eyes. Zach smirked and sat back down, this time next to me instead of on me.

"Students! Settle down, please!" Madame Dabney clapped her hands. "I have a new Gallagher Girl for you to meet, Dee Dee, dear, why don't you stand up?"

Dee Dee stood up and awkwardly waved.

"Lovely, you may introduce yourself later, and I'm sure the class will get to know you very well indeed," Madame Dabney beamed. "Now, today we will be learning about the art of fainting gracefully into the arms of a man. This is an essential skill that precedes the art of espionage. This skill will allow you to subtly feel for concealed weaponry and will gain the man's favor. Seeing as there are no men present, we will have to make do with the Blackthorne Boys. Allow me to demonstrate." Madame Dabney scanned the room. "Ah! Mr. Newman, please join me in the front of the class."

Grant looked to Bex for help, but she just shoved him off his seat. He walked to Madame Dabney and looked around, as if daring anyone to snicker.

"We'll begin very simple, with the man already supporting the lady from behind. Like so, Mr. Newman," Madame Dabney positioned Grant's hands at her waist, and Grant reluctantly held on. "Now, the lady will stumble, ever so slightly, remember this method is only to be used at parties, galas, the like. So the lady will stumble, and grasp the man's hand in an attempt to stabilize herself. And then faint gracefully, holding onto the man as a cover to pat him down for hidden weapons." Madame Dabney demonstrated, leaving a very disgruntled Grant holding her. "Okay, good job, Mr. Newman, you may release me." Mrs. Dabney stood up, brushing her skirt off. "Now you children try. Find a partner and practice."

Anna raised her hand. "Isn't this unnecessary? I mean, fainting? That's kind of eighteenth century."

Madame Dabney shook her head. "It's part of learning grace and will connect to our unit on espionage. Would you rather learn the art of seduction?"

This brought on a rage of laughter. Anna shook her head frantically. "No."

"Then I suggest you practice. By the way, you girls will eventually have to learn the art of seduction whether you like it or not."

There was a flurry of movement as every Gallagher Girl grabbed a Blackthorne Boy and spread out.

"I want an explanation later. Where you were and what you did with Zach," Macey said, grabbing my arm before getting up and joining Nick.

I sighed and nodded.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, come on."

I stood up and followed Zach to a secluded back corner near Tina and Rohan.

"I bet you're looking forward to seducing people."

"Shut up Zach, and just catch me."

I fell as gracefully as I could, and Zach caught me, as gracefully as he could, meaning that he didn't catch me and I fell right on top of him.

"Ugh, Cammie! Get your fat ass off of me!" Zach mimicked my tone, remembering what I told him on the sofa.

"It's not fat, it's muscle mass," I smirked. Zach stuck his tongue out at me.

We got up and brushed ourselves off.

"I promise I'll catch you this time," Zach offered, smirking.

"You better," I said, and proceeded to faint again.

After Zach and I had gone through a couple repetitions and jabs at each other, my mom made an announcement through our broadcast system.

"Students! I have an important announcement to make. All juniors and seniors shall proceed to the cafeteria with their belongings and await instructions. Staff members shall join you shortly. Seventh through tenth graders please remain in your classrooms or proceed back to your dormitories."

I glanced at Zach. "Do you think it's about what Mom told us…?"

He nodded. "I'm almost positive that it is."

"Cammie!" Tina called dramatically, joining me and Zach as we grabbed our bags. "Do you know anything about what is happening? Does it have to do with _her_?" Tina wrinkled her nose at Dee Dee.

"Nope," I shrugged.

"But it's your mom!" Tina pressed, looking thoroughly discombobulated. "I promise I won't tell anyone until I find out."

Liz joined us and rolled her eyes. "Tina, that basically means that you're going to tell everyone."

"So you do know something?" Tina walked backwards as we filed out the door.

"No, Tina, we don't," Macey lied, 'accidentally' elbowing Tina out of the line.

"And if we do, trust me, you'll be the first to know," Bex added.

We filed down the stairs leading to the cafeteria with the seniors and a few other juniors. Dee Dee caught up to us, slightly panting. "Hey, Cammie! Zach!"

"Yeah?" I replied, not breaking stride.

"Is this about my mom?" Dee Dee jogged to keep up.

"We think so," Zach said. "And keep it down."

"Okay," Dee Dee's voice level fell to a whisper. "I thought the school wouldn't know until next week?"

"We honestly don't know, Dee Dee," Bex said. "Maybe something cropped up."

"Yeah. Hopefully nothing bad," Dee Dee said. "Should I not tell anyone?"

"Don't say anything to anyone."

"Okay," Dee Dee slowed her pace and fell in stride with Katarina.

…

"All right!" Mom stood at a microphone at the front of the cafeteria. "Settle down, please!"

We all quieted down, awaiting the news.

"Okay, I have gathered you all here today to discuss a very important finding. Recently we have received news that there is a branch of Circle headquarters in a small town very near Roseville. We have reason to believe that two CIA agents, once confirmed dead, are alive and being held hostage in that branch."

A collective gasp rose.

A senior raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Wallace?"

"Who are the agents?"

"Agent Matthew Morgan and Agent Natalie Cameron."

* * *

ASHFAKHKAHFKAAFHKDSA 100 REVIEWS OHMYGOSH I'M SO SO SO SO SO HAPPY. Like I said, I posted this the day my reviews hit 100! Tell me if you want Cammie to have an older brother or no in the reviews... 120 reviews to CHAPTER 14!


End file.
